Regard farceur façon Weasley
by sakura0851
Summary: Regard des jumeaux sur leur départ suite à l'arrivée d'Ombrage...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : ****Evasion sans surprise !**

Mais il était trop tard. Tandis que la brigade inquisitoriale s'avançait vers eux, Fred et George décollèrent d'un coup de pied et firent un bond de cinq mètres dans les airs, le piton de fer se balançant dangereusement sous leurs balais. Fred se retourna vers l'esprit frappeur qui voletait à sa hauteur au dessus de la foule.  
- Rends-lui la vie infernale à cette vieille folle, Peeves, lança-t-il.

Et Peeves que Harry n'avait encore jamais vu obéir à l'ordre d'un élève, ôta de sa tête son chapeau en forme de cloche et se mit au garde-à-vous devant Fred et George qui firent demi-tour sous les applaudissements nourris de la foule avant de s'élancer au-dehors dans le ciel étincelant du crépuscule.

La lune si resplendissante en ce soir, ne faisait qu'augmenter la félicité ressentie par les deux jeunes hommes. Et alors que chacun d'eux, les mains rivées sur son balai, profitait de ses premiers moments de liberté, Fred se retourna un instant et appela son frère :

- George ! On ne le voit plus ! On ne le voit plus !

Son jumeau s'arrêta à son tour et regarda en arrière. Un geste qui lui fit enfin comprendre qu'en effet, ils l'avaient fait. Là où quelques secondes auparavant s'élevaient hautes et fières les tours de Poudlard, ne restait maintenant qu'une lune claire. Ils venaient de quitter leur collège, ils venaient de signer pour leur nouvelle vie d'adulte. Dans un demi-tour parfait qui laissait entrevoir ces années de quidditch, Fred s'approcha de son frère et murmura d'une voix qui ne lui était pas familière :

- J'ai l'impression… j'ai l'impression qu'on est libre ! ON EST LIBRE !

Il se mit alors à observer plusieurs cercles autour de son frère, ce dernier le regardait, partagé entre l'envie de le suivre et une autre idée qui le faisait plus frémir encore. Finalement, il coupa la poire en deux et suivant son jumeau, il s'en approcha de plus en plus pour pouvoir enfin lui dire :

- Tu as raison, finalement, on a réussi… Jusqu'à ce que maman apprenne la nouvelle.

Cette fois, Fred s'arrêta net, comme fauché en plein vol par un cognard lancé à pleine vitesse. Cette première nuit d'adultes avait désormais un goût amer.

- Elle comprendra George… dit-il dans un ton qui semblait plus interrogatif qu'affirmatif. Et puis, maintenant qu'on a fait tout ça, je n'ai pas envie de faire demi-tour.  
- Moi non plus, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, ça ne risque pas de lui faire plaisir tout ça…  
- On le savait déjà avant de prendre cette décision. C'est pas maintenant qu'on va faillir. On va… on va rejoindre notre nouvelle demeure et lui écrire une lettre. On va lui dire qu'elle peut le prendre comme elle veut mais que notre décision est prise.

George n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, les yeux dans le vide, il ruminait cette phrase : « rejoindre notre nouvelle demeure ». Il se laissa alors une nouvelle fois porter par ce vent revivifiant vers le 93 Chemin de Traverse. Bien sûr que la route fut longue mais rien ne leur semblait impossible après la folle journée qu'ils venaient de vivre. Rien à ce moment là n'aurait pu faire tomber leur moral en dessous du niveau de la mer.

Et lorsqu'ils virent les lumières de Londres se dessiner dans l'horizon, ils s'entendirent dans un regard pour avaler la première de leur invention qui leur fut vraiment utile « l'invisibons ». S'il avait su que ce bonbon qui leur avait créait tant de problèmes leur aurait servi à rejoindre leur tout premier magasin. Mais voilà que maintenant ils pouvaient survoler la ville sans peur d'être vu par un moldu.

Ils n'avaient pas réellement pris le temps de visiter les lieux en profondeurs, pas vraiment eu le temps de vérifier l'état de salubrité des lieux, ils avaient juste trouvé que l'endroit était fort bien placé et surtout, s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient pas gâcher l'argent dans un lieu plus conventionnel. Après tout, comme l'avait fait remarquer George, les gens viendront chez nous pour les services que nous avons à leur offrir et pas pour se retrouver dans une pièce aux mus blancs sentant la lavande comme chez notre tante Gidelza. Il était certain que rien ne ressemblait ici à une pièce recouverte de tapisserie à fleurs, parfumée par d'énormes bouquets de fleur.

Les murs étaient si sales et humides que la peinture d'un rouge criard s'écaillait et venait tomber sur les cartons de marchandises entreposés n'importe où. Les carreaux recouverts d'une substance indescriptible ne laissaient filtrer aucune lumière de l'extérieur. Le sol recouvert d'un plancher laissant passer dangereusement quelques échardes de bois. Autant dire qu'il devait être impossible d'accueillir qui que ce soit dans ces locaux répugnants de saleté. Et pourtant, les yeux de nos deux frères brillaient d'une lueur infantile. Cette pièce concentrique était d'ores et déjà leur bébé.

Fred se laissa tomber sur le sol en déplaçant un nuage important de poussières et regarda le plafond, un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres. Il fut arraché de ce moment de bonheur par la voix de George qui déjà s'approchait, un morceau de parchemin à la main et une plume froissée.

- Il vaut toujours mieux de se débarrasser du pire avant… 

Quiconque serait rentré ici n'aurait pas eu la même notion de pire. Mais pour nos jumeaux, nettoyer cette pièce était une partie de plaisir à côté de ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant : mettre leur cœur sur papier pour tenter de noyer le poisson.

- Bien George mais on lui dit quoi ?  
- Je suppose qu'il faut trouver un moyen pour qu'elle n'ait pas des envies de meurtre…  
- Tu parles de maman là… quoi qu'on dise, elle ne sera forcément pas d'accord…  
- Sauf si on lui fait croire le pire pour voir arriver ce qu'il y a de plus abordable…

Dans un sourire entendu pour son frère, George se laissa à son tour tomber par terre et se mit à griffonner quelques mots d'une écriture chiffonnière. Fred le regardait, ne pouvant refreiner de temps à autre un rire mal contrôlé et un « nan, tu vas pas oser ? ». Et pourtant, dix bonnes minutes plus tard, le jeune homme relisait à voix haute sa missive.

_Chère maman,_

Avant même que tu ne décides à prendre la poudre de cheminette pour venir nous chercher là où tu ne sais pas, laisses-nous t'expliquer ce qui nous pousse à agir ainsi.

Tu sais comme nous que cette période de guerre contre tu-sais-qui n'est facile pour personne, nous même souffrons plus que tu ne veux le croire de cette situation. Ce n'est alors pas volontairement que nous nous sommes décidés à quitter Poudlard, non, crois-nous, c'est non sans une pointe d'appréhension et de peur que nous avons fuis. Car oui, nous avons fuis ! Mais avions nous réellement le choix ? La réponse est non. Car sans cela, ils s'en seraient pris aux élèves, alors qu'est-ce que le sacrifice de deux personnes pour sauver tous les autres.  
Mais dans cette épreuve, un bonheur est survenu. Nous avons rencontrer deux jeunes filles qui malgré leurs origines plus que douteuses, se révèlent être de bonnes épouses. Car oui maman, au moment où tu recevras cette lettre, nous serons mariés et futurs pères de famille.

Alors tu vois maman, nous avons finalement réussi à devenir de vrais adultes, mais peut-être pas de la façon dont tu crois.  
Car non, nous n'avons pas rejoint les mangemorts et nous avons encore moins épousé une de leur fille. Nous n'allons pas tout de suite avoir d'enfants et pourtant, nous sommes des adultes. Pour la simple et bonne raison que nous avons réalisé notre vœu le plus cher, nous sommes enfin propriétaires d'un magasin sur le chemin de traverse.

Avec tout notre amour,

Tes fils, Fred et George.

La lettre pliée et accrochée à la patte d'un hibou, les deux frères se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, fatigusé mais pressés d'être au lendemain pour pouvoir réaliser ce qu'ils s'étaient jusque maintenant contentés d'imaginer. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Un réveil avec pertes et fracas ...**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et pourtant, les deux jeunes hommes dormaient encore à poings fermés. Il faut dire que la noirceur des carreaux ne laissait aucune place à la lumière. Dans cette vaste salle, il faisait encore nuit… une nuit sale et écoeurante de saleté, rien de bien propice à un sommeil agréable. Et pourtant, c'est deux là dormaient si bien que l'on aurait pu se demander ce qui aurait pu les réveiller. A bien y réfléchir… sans doutes rien. Quoi que…

Un boucan pas possible, digne d'une mère dragon voyant ces œufs en danger, ébranla la frêle porte du bâtiment. Fred se leva alors dans un bond, pointant sa baguette devant lui, comme si la vue de cette dernière pouvait suffire à éloigner un quelconque danger. Et encore une fois, une intonation flagrante se fit entendre, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Les ombres qui s'agitaient devant la porte de la boutique ne prêtaient pas à rassurer les deux jeunes gens. Puis George se rapprochant de son frère lui murmura :

- Pas moyen de dormir tranquille !

Fred tourna la tête surpris vers ce dernier et reprit d'une voix qui se voulait calme :

- Tu sais que tu me fais peur toi des fois ! On est à deux doigts de se faire attaquer par une horde de Trolls et toi tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est ça…  
- Nan mais vraiment, une horde de Trolls… et pourquoi pas… je sais pas moi, des gnomes à lunettes ou…  
- Des lutins de Cornouaille ou…  
- Une armée de Basiliques ou…  
- Des cyclopes en caleçon ou…  
- Des mémés en bikini ou…

Les jumeaux avaient visiblement retrouvé leur bonne humeur, et Fred recherchait un nouvel exemple, l'œil brillant lorsqu'une voix qu'il connaissait plus que bien se fit entendre :

- NOM D'UN ŒUF DE DRAGON ! JE SAIS QUE VOUS ETES LA ALORS OUVREZ !

Les deux garçons se regardaient désormais, tentant d'articuler avec leur voix désormais tremblante un « maman » digne de ce nom. La femme entra en brandissant devant elle un parapluie, presque semblable à celui d'Hagrid, un parapluie qui vu le soleil ne devait pas lui servir à grand-chose. Et pourtant, croyait moi ou pas, c'est un objet très dissuasif. Elle s'immobilisa alors mains sur les hanches devant deux jeunes hommes qui n'avaient plus rien de fiers. Tous leurs rêves semblaient s'être envolés au moment même où leur mère avait franchi la porte du magasin. Et pourtant, Merlin sait si ce projet leur tenait à cœur. Alors prenant leur courage à deux mains, ils tentèrent un semblant de conversation.

- Tiens maman, quelle bonne surprise ! Tenta Fred alors que son frère hochait déjà négativement la tête.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de m'amadouer ! Vous rentrerez avec moi, un point c'est tout !

Cette fois, Fred détourna à son tour la tête en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Il savait que sa mère ne lâcherait pas de sitôt et son but était maintenant de lui faire comprendre que eux non plus. Il essaya de nouveau :

- Maman, il faut qu'on parle je crois…  
- Oh oui qu'il faut qu'on parle ! Mais pas ici !  
- Maman on…  
- Non George ! Ne discute pas tu veux !  
- Mais laisse-nous au moins t'expliquer et si alors tu crois toujours que le mieux est que l'on rentre avec toi alors c'est ce que nous ferons.  
- Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin, ni même traverser tout le chemin de traverse en observant chaque boutique pour vous entendre débiter des choses sans que ni tête que même un Troll ne pourrait croire.  
- Comment… Comment as-tu su que… qu'on était ici ? Demanda Fred.  
- Voyons, qui d'autre que vous aurez l'idée si futile d'acheter un endroit pareil en espérant pouvoir en faire un magasin ?

Les garçons firent un tour d'horizon de l'endroit et durent se résoudre à voir que leur mère avait dit vrai. Rien ici ne ressemblait de près ou de loin à un magasin. A vrai dire, ce local était plutôt dans la lignée de l'allée des embrumes : sale à souhait.

- Vous ne vous imaginez même pas la peur que vous nous avez faite à votre père et à moi ! Le professeur Ombrage nous a envoyé un hibou pour nous prévenir et nous dire qu'il était inconcevable que vous puissiez revenir à Poudlard ! Mes pauvres garçons, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ! Il ne vous arrive donc jamais de réfléchir ! Même avec l'aide de Dumbledore, je doute que vous puissiez un jour y remettre les pieds.  
- Mais maman, nous avons les pieds sur terre ! On a un travail ! De quoi ne plus vivre à vos dépends !  
- Fred arrête tu veux ! Nous sommes en période de guerre, quel sorcier censé aurait l'idée de venir acheter des baguettes farceuses, ou des bonbons qui ont je ne sais quels effets ?  
- Justement ! Se défendit le jeune homme. Les sorciers ont bien le droit de se détendre un peu.  
- Et puis, poursuivit George. Comme tu viens de le dire, il n'est plus question de remettre les pieds au collège alors autant que l'on fasse quelque chose d'utile.  
- Nous n'avons pas la même notion de l'utilité. Ce qui aurait été utile, c'est que vous finissiez vos études, peut-être même que vous rentriez dans une autre école par la suite et que vous ayez un métier convenable et stable. Pas une chose dont, dont... Bon c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Je crois que ça ne sert à rien de discuter plus longtemps. Suivez-moi.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea, tous deux n'avaient en tête que le long chemin qui les avait mené jusque là et celui qui leur restait encore à faire. Alors Molly fit une dernière fois demi-tour, le visage rubicond et leur lança un nouveau regard, comme une sorte d'alerte. Une alerte qu'ils ne prirent pas en compte et c'est lorsque leur mère passa la porte que George dit enfin :

- Très bien, tu as gagné !

La femme fit demi-tour alors que Fred lançait des appels muets à son frère. Il l'entendit alors poursuivre :

- Donne nous deux mois, juste deux mois.  
- Deux mois, très bien. Mais si votre projet n'est pas viable, vous reprendrez les études, même si pour cela, je dois vous envoyer à Durmstrang.  
- Très bien, tenta Fred dans une grimace, mais si ça fonctionne, tu nous devra des excuses.

Sans répondre, Molly prit la direction de la porte, loin d'être soulagée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Nettoyage de Printemps**

Chère petite sœur,

Ici tout va bien, du moins, tout va sans doute mieux qu'à Poudlard. Quel bonheur de pouvoir respirer un air qui n'a pas été souillé par la présence de cette vieille folle.  
Nous avons pris nos quartiers dans ces locaux qui sont désormais les nôtres et tout se passe comme prévu. Pour dire, même maman a enfin accepté le fait que nous volions de nos propres ailes. Alors comme prévu, nous nous mettons en marche.  
Pour cette après midi, nous avons prévu de nettoyer parfaitement la boutique et de disposer toutes nos inventions à l'arrière, puis nous irons chercher un appartement, aussitôt que possible. Je pense que d'ici la fin de la semaine, tout sera bouclé. Et tu pourras venir nous rendre visite dès cet été.  
Je vais te laisser sur ces mots, non pas que je m'ennuis, juste que la tonne de travail qu'il nous reste à faire commence à me faire peur. Même si George ne cesse de répéter qu'on y arrivera. J'en suis sûr mais quand ?  
Passe le bonjour à notre Roninouchet.

Tes adorables grands frères : George et Fred Weasley.

Le jeune homme plia la lettre sans vraiment y faire attention et la jeta sur la table avec un coup d'œil pour son frère, il lui dit alors :

- J'ai écrit la lettre pour Ginny, à toi d'aller chercher un hibou.

George s'exécuta en soupirant, pensant que finalement, si la chance s'en mêler, son jumeau aurait peut-être commencé le grand nettoyage. Et en effet, à peine eut-il fermer la porte derrière lui que Fred soulevait à la force de sa baguette de lourds cartons pour les laisser retomber dans cette sorte d'arrière boutique. Et à ce rythme, c'est sans surprise que la fameuse pièce fut vidée de son contenu, ne laissant plus qu'apparaître des murs très sales et un plancher très proche de leur faire de la concurrence.  
Il s'adossa alors à un mur et attendit patiemment que son frère revienne, soit quelques minutes plus tard. Ce dernier observa la pièce, l'air ahuri et dit :

- Et bien, on peut dire que c'est du rapide !  
- Non, juste du changement de pièce…

Fred fit alors un geste vers cette mini pièce assombrie par l'absence de fenêtres et pu comprendre rapidement. Tout le bazar accumulé était désormais condensé dans moins de 5 mètres carrés.

- Bonne idée… Mais en attendant.

George leva la baguette vers le plafond et déplaça un nuage de poussière si dense qui parsema le sol d'une particule épaisse de substance grisâtre. Il n'était désormais plus possible de voir la nature de ce plancher. Fred hocha les épaules tout en secouant ses cheveux pour en faire tomber le maximum de saleté et fit la même chose sur les murs. Ces derniers redevinrent blancs alors qu'à leur base une étrange teinte venait s'ajouter au matelas déjà ferme.

- Tu sais comment on utilise le sort de récurage pour les vitres ? Demanda George.  
- Non mais je sais encore utiliser une éponge… Maman nous l'a fait faire tellement souvent.  
- Sans parler des punitions de Rogue et de ses fameux chaudrons.  
- Et aussi celles de Rusard…  
- McGonagall aussi…  
- Moins souvent quand même… Bref, en clair, y'a plus qu'à faire tout ça de manière moldu.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Autant dire que le travail accompli jusque maintenant n'était rien comparé aux heures passées devant des vitres qui semblaient plus teintées que sales. Et pourtant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, qu'il était bon d'enfin pouvoir voir le soleil. C'est là qu'ils s'aperçurent que leur boutique était réellement vaste et pleine de charme. Elle n'avait rien à envier aux boutiques les plus chics du chemin, et serait bientôt, les jumeaux en étaient sûrs, un des plus grands magasins de farces et attrapes du monde sorcier.

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver une enseigne digne de ce nom. Une enseigne déjà imaginée dans leurs rêves, car pour sûr qu'ils avaient rêvé de ce moment là des nuits entières. Et en quelques minutes et coups de baguettes, tout cela fut mis à plat sur une plaque de bois qui eut vite fait de trouver se place devant leur magasin.

Sauf que, quand la nuit tomba, il restait tout de même un problème qui avait son importance: où dormir? Certes, ils s'étaient promis de ne dépenser leur argent qu'au profit de leur magasin mais ils ne pouvaient quand même pas se résoudre à dormir dans la rue… C'est ainsi qu'ils trouvèrent refuge dans une vieille chambre du chaudron baveur. Entendant toute la nuit le train quitter Londres pour sa banlieue et les passants moldus sortir des pubs complètement ivres et parcourus de vagues d'audace incompréhensible qui les poussaient à faire des choses stupides comme renverser les poubelles sur leur passage.

- Fred tu dors ?  
- Tu es ironique là ?  
- Il faut vraiment que l'on trouve un appartement… Ou au pire, je crois qu'on devrait rester dans le magasin… Je sens les ressors du matelas!  
- Et bien au moins, tu sais que tu en as un!  
- Certes… T'as une de ces visions des choses frangin…  
- Où veux-tu que l'on trouve un appartement ? Sans dépenser une fortune !  
- Et bien… qui ne tente rien n'a rien!  
- Sur le chemin, les loyers doivent être inabordables! Et je n'ai pas forcément envie de d'habiter à des kilomètres d'ici.  
- Je ne pense pas qu'on aura réellement le choix. Et puis, ça ne sera qu'un début. Et maintenant qu'on a le permis de transplaner la distance n'est plus qu'un détail.

Finalement, les deux jeunes hommes avaient encore plus de doutes que la veille, rien n'est jamais facile, certes, mais il leur semblait bien que rien ne le serait jamais. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Eloignés et pourtant si proches !**

- Grand-père, tu m'avais promis !

La jeune fille savait que ce vieil homme faisait toujours ce qui était bon pour elle, mais là elle avait décidé de prendre son avenir en main. Elle ne le laisserait pas revenir sur sa promesse sous prétexte qu'il avait peur pour elle.  
Pour montrer sa détermination, elle s'avança vers l'homme le plus respecté du monde magique assit en cet instant sur son éternel fauteuil. Ce fauteuil avait certes du être extrêmement confortable à ces débuts, mais il supportait depuis plus de 50 ans les problèmes de ce vieil homme ne voulant le changer pour rien au monde. Pourtant lorsque son grand-père leva le doigt, signe qu'il allait s'expliquer, elle s'arrêta et recula d'un pas, sur la défensive.

- Ma chère petite fille, je sais tout ce que je t'ai promis mais…

- Non pas de mais! Je suis dans l'école d'auror la plus prestigieuse de France, comme on l'a voulu tout les deux. Moi car c'était mon rêve depuis toute petite et toi pour que j'y apprenne à me défendre.

La jeune fille parla calmement bien qu'elle redoutait que son grand-père ne repousse encore sa promesse, car il tenait toujours ces promesses, quand il avait décidé que c'était le bon moment, et elle avait peur que pour son grand-père il soit trop tôt.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas fini ma première année, que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Mais je sais aussi qu'il y a une école d'auror à Londres et je suis sure que je pourrais obtenir une dérogation avec ou sans ton appui. Je suis une bonne élève alors mes résultats suffiront à m' ouvrir ces portes. Faisant les yeux doux à son aïeul, elle ajouta: Bien que c'est certain qu'avec une lettre de recommandation signée de la main d'Albus Dumbledore ça irait plus vite…

- Pourquoi ne pas finir ton année, ou même ta formation toute entière à Paris, tu adores cette ville … et surtout tu y es en sécurité !

Et voilà, on en arrivait au moment qu'elle redoutait, il avait toujours aussi peur pour elle, bien qu'elle ait atteint sa majorité depuis plus d'un an.

- Grand-père, sa voix s'était radoucit et elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil comme elle le faisait depuis toute petite, les rares fois où elle avait eu le droit de venir dans ce vieux moulin, réaménagé en duplex plus que confortable. Je ne vais pas me cacher toute ma vie parce que je suis la petite fille d'Albus Dumbledore. Je sais que tu as perdu Maman et que tu t'en veux.

Elle vit les yeux de son grand-père s'emplir de larmes, elle s'avait qu'il ne se remettrait jamais de ce drame, elle, était trop petite quand sa mère avait perdu la vie, assassinée par Voldemort lui même sous prétexte d'affaiblir Albus. Comme lui disait souvent son grand-père, il y a des choses pire que la mort.

- Mais je sais me défendre. Dois-je te rappeler que depuis mes 16 ans j'ai le droit à des cours particuliers donné par le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps. Son cœur se réchauffa, un sourire venait de se dessiner sur le visage de son grand-père. Tu m'as appris tout les sorts de défenses que tu connais, et je suis certaine que tu les connais tous ! Je vis en France, loin de toi, pour cacher au monde que je suis ta petite fille, et jamais personnes ne l'a appris sans que nous le voulions, alors pourquoi se serait différent à Londres. Je te promets d'être aussi discrète si ce n'est plus si ça peut te rassurer. J'ai besoin d'indépendance, de m'assumer SEULE, je ne veux plus être en internat, je veux rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, j'étouffe là où je suis. Et surtout je veux être utile, à tes côtés!

- Charlotte, je me rends bien compte que tu as souffert d'être éloignée de moi même si je venais te voir très souvent ce n'est pas pareil, mais c'était pour te protéger. Pour ce qui est d'être utile, je t'ai déjà dit que tu es trop jeune pour entrer dans l'ordre, en plus je pense que m'inquiétant pour toi je serais moins efficace pour cette cause. Te savant en sécurité, je peux m'y impliquer pleinement.

- Albus, la jeune fille n'appelait son grand-père par son prénom que lorsqu'elle trouvait qu'il allait trop loin, si je ne peux pas aider l'ordre en l'intégrant, je me débrouillerai pour l'aider sans y être. Je suis sûre que je trouverais comment me rendre utile, par exemple en diminuant les rangs des vampires, je ferais un bon appât, ou en infiltrant les amazones qui n'ont encore choisit aucun camps, je suis sûre qu'elles nous seraient d'une grande aide. Bon c'est sur je pense qu'il me faudra, sans ton aide, m'y impliquer entièrement, donc je devrais sûrement arrêter les cours…

- Tu as fini ?! Qu'est que tu peut être têtue quand tu t'y mets.

- Ca doit être de famille…

- Écoute, on en avait longuement discuté et je t'avais promis de te laisser intégrer petit à petit l'ordre quand tu aurais passer quelques mois à l'école d'auror, ce que tu as fait. Mais as tu réfléchis, où vas tu vivre? Le problème reste le même personne ne doit faire le lien entre nous et vivant dans la même ville, notre discrétion devra être quadruplée. Tu ne veux plus vivre en internat, mais tu n'as jamais voulu toucher à l'héritage de tes parents et tu ne veux plus de mon aide, donc avec quoi vas-tu vivre?

- J'ai réfléchi à tout ça, tu penses que je serais venue te voir sans être sure que tu ne trouverait aucun arguments contre moi… Je me sens prête à assumer l'héritage, je ne voulais pas y avoir accès car j'avais peur de le dépenser dans des futilités mais maintenant je suis plus mature, tu le dis toi même. J'ai visiter plusieurs appartements et j'ai eu un coup de cœur, je n'attends que ton approbation pour signer le bail. Il est proche de Poudlard, car même si on devra être très discret, j'ai envie d'être proche de toi, pour une fois. J'ai déjà écrit à l'école d'auror de Londres pour connaître les démarches à faire pour demander une dérogation , les papiers sont prêts…

- Pas tout à fait, il manque ma lettre de recommandation, la jeune fille n'en revenait pas il acceptait, Charlotte, je vois que tu as tout prévu, et je dois t'avouer que ça me plait beaucoup de savoir qu'on ne sera plus séparer par la manche. Mais… tu dois me promettre plusieurs choses.

- Je t'écoute, je m'y attendais un peu.

- Je veux que tu finisses quoi qu'il arrive ta formation d'auror, on continue les cours de défenses et tu acceptes malgré ta volonté d'indépendance que je prennes encore soin de toi.

- J'espère bien oui !!

- Maintenant, en ce qui concerne l'ordre, la prochaine réunion a lieu la semaine prochaine…

- Génial !!

- Mais, y assister ne veux pas dire y participer!! Et même pour l'ordre tu ne seras pas ma petite fille, seule Minerva est au courant, et je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. Donc je te laisse assister aux réunions …

- Tu sais que c'est quand même pour être utile !!

- Tu le seras, le moment venu, pour l'instant tu apprendras le déroulement des réunions, tu feras la connaissance des membres. Et quand je serais prêt , car je sais bien que toi tu l'es, mais moi non, tu pourras effectuer de petites missions si tu acceptes un co-équipier au moins dans les premiers temps.

- Et après tu diras que je suis têtue, c'est d'accord.

Albus Dumbledore après avoir embrassé sa petite fille, s'avança jusqu'à son bureau, après quelques minutes, un hibou s'envola du moulin en direction de l'école d'auror de Londres.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Une détermination sans faille...** écrit le 29/05/2006  
Fred et George se tenaient devant la seconde porte qui occupait le mur de leur magasin. Aucun d'eux n'avait réellement pensé à savoir ce qu'il se cachait derrière, la seule chose qui leur importait était le magasin. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue, à attendre que l'agent immobilier arrive et leur fasse visiter ce qu'ils espéraient devenir leur futur chez eux.

- Il peut pas se magner un peu ! Fit remarquer George. Y'en qui travaillent au cas ou il ne le saurait pas !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… il n'est même pas encore en retard ! Répliqua son jumeau.  
- Ouais je sais mais j'avais envie de dire ça…

Fred sourie et se figea en voyant une ombre approcher d'eux. Un homme de forte ossature, comme disent les gens polis, qui tenait dans sa main une chemise en carton et une plume qui se balançait au rythme de ses pas. Il sourie aux deux jeunes garçons en leur serrant la main et leur dit :

- Et bien… votre premier appartement hein ? L'envie de devenir indépendant… tous les jeunes passent par là…

Ni un ni l'autre n'eut le courage de l'encourager dans son monologue et se laissèrent porter jusqu'à l'étage, où se trouvaient deux appartements : l'un occupé par un célibataire endurci qui répondait au doux nom de Gus.  
Ce dernier d'ailleurs, se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, comme une personne qui n'a rien d'autre à faire de sa journée, le ferait. En voyant arriver ceux qui souhaitaient avoir le titre de nouveau voisin, il ne pu s'empêcher de leur faire un brin de causette :

- Je serais vous, je ferais demi-tour tout de suite…

La main posée sur le bout de ventre que son t-shirt trop court pour son envergure, laissait passer, il se balancait d'un pied sur l'autre en faisant un signe de tête vers le plancher.

- Nouveau magasin… farces et attrapes… bruit toute la journée… et explosions bizarres…  
- Pourquoi ne partez-vous pas Mr Longwy ? Je serais content d'avoir du travail en plus en revendant votre appartement. Si vous saviez le nombre de personnes qui feraient tout pour avoir un pied à terre sur le chemin de Traverse…  
- Peut-être mais c'est pas à moi de partir !

Sur ces mots, l'homme claqua la porte et disparut du champ de vision des trois hommes. L'agent se tourna alors vers nos jumeaux, l'air plutôt gêné et ne pu s'empêcher de s'excuser :

- Faut pas vous inquiéter… il n'est jamais content… mais personne ne s'est jamais plaint de lui…

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte et s'engagea tandis que Fred chuchotait à son frère :

- Ouais c'est pour ça que cet appartement dans un endroit si recherché, si peu cher… et libre.  
- En même temps, on n'a pas trop le choix… et puis je suppose qu'on a assez de ressources pour affronter cet hippogriffe ambulant.

La visite se fit et les jumeaux furent réellement surpris d'imaginer que quelqu'un ait pu avoir l'idée de quitter ce milieu. Il était clair que Gus n'était pas étranger à ce fait. Mais lorsqu'il s'apprêtèrent à demander les modalités de payements pour les charges, un hibou frappa à la fenêtre et les firent sursauter. L'agent se chargea de la réception et les garçons purent lire son visage se crisper peu à peu. Ils eurent raison de s'inquiéter lorsque ce denier leva enfin sa tête du parchemin pour leur dire :

- Désolé… une jeune fille vient tout juste de me renvoyer sa réponse… cet appartement est loué.

C'est ainsi que les deux acolytes se retrouvèrent à broyer du noir dans un magasin enfin ouvert.

- Il était classe cet appart' !  
- Je sais Fred… mais il est pas pour nous… quelqu'un s'en est emparé…  
- Ouais faut voir les bons côtés… il ne tiendra pas une semaine avec un voisin comme celui-là…  
- Sauf que tu oublies ce qu'à dit l'agent… pas de problèmes avec lui. Si c'est vraiment le cas…  
- Et bien… on a plus qu'à lui forcer la main dans ce cas…

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt mis en route. Le Lendemain soir, après un bonbon pour devenir invisible… ils se mirent en route pour le fameux appartement. Mais avant d'y entrer, ils décidèrent de la ligne à suivre.

- Ok Fred, on part en repérage : je prend la salle de bain et la chambre, je te laisse la cuisine et le salon.  
- Ok ok, on se retrouve dans vingt minutes ici.

Fred s'engagea le premier dans une salle baignée par la lumière du soleil, surpris par l'ambiance de gaîté qui en découlait. Il avançait en fixant les murs et le plafond, selon lui, les meilleurs endroits pour placer les farces de leur crue.  
Il ne pu s'empêcher de s'imaginer, habitant ici… il entendait même déjà une chanson des cow-boys fringants, seul groupe moldu qu'il appréciait réellement. Avant de finalement se rendre compte que le son paraissait bien trop réaliste pour n'être que le fruit de son esprit.  
C'est alors qu'apparue devant lui une jeune fille en débardeur et caleçon noir, sortant de la cuisine en dansant sur la musique entraînante, tenant dans sa main, tel un micro, une cuillère de bois pleine de chocolat.

Fred s'arrêta tout d'un coup, partagé entre la surprise de cette présence mais aussi l'esprit craquant qui se cachait sous l'attitude de la jeune femme. Il la détailla longuement… des cheveux blonds, courts, maintenue simplement par de petites pinces. Des yeux marrons brillant de mille étoiles et d'un bonheur qui semblait parfait.

Quand il se rapella enfin ce qu'il était venu faire ici, il disparut, luttant contre l'envie de l'accoster. Mais il était invisible et devait le rester. Il se rua vers la salle de bain et tira son frère en dehors de l'appartement en lui mettant une main devant la bouche. Arrivés au dehors, il put enfin lui raconter :

- Elle était là !  
- Qui ça ?  
- La fille ! Celle qui prend l'appart' ! Elle était là !  
- Et puis ? On est bien d'accord hein ? Il nous faut l'appart !  
- Non… il nous faut UN appart… peut-être pas celui-là mais…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Je veux dire qu'il vaut mieux l'avoir elle comme voisine qu'un vieux timbré qui porte un prénom qui n'en est pas un !!


	6. Chapter 6

La décision était donc prise, quitte à avoir un voisin, autant que celui-ci soit agréable à vivre et accessoirement, joli à regarder. Nos deux compères avaient donc décidé de prendre d'assaut avec leurs pièges de mauvais goûts (il faut l'avouer), l'appartement de ce dénommé Gus. En quelques heures, la besogne était faite, à dose de boules puantes nouvelle génération et de boîtes à imitation de spectres, l'ancien locataire de cet appartement s'est mis à croire en la présence de fantômes nauséabonds. Et c'est sans grande surprise et pour le plus grands bonheurs des jumeaux qu'il pris la poudre d'escampette.

Ainsi, tout aller pour le mieux, en plus d'un endroit pour vivre, le magasin des garçons était en route pour la gloire.

- Tu te rends compte que les rumeurs disent qu'on fait de l'ombre à Zonko ! Annonça fièrement George.

- Les élèves auraient surpassé le maître?! Ironisa Fred. Qui sait peut être qu'un jour on aura assez de succès pour créer une chaîne et lui acheter son magasin…

Après quelques minutes George cassa ce beau rêve.

- …Bon, il faut que je parte, mais je te préviens la prochaine fois c'est toi qui t'y colle, j'ai horreur de ses réunions avec les fournisseurs c'est trop… adulte !

- George t'as perdu ! Y a rien à redire tout le monde sait… Le parchemin enroule la baguette, la baguette renverse le chaudron et le chaudron fait fondre le parchemin…

- Ouais, ouais…À ce soir, ajouta ce dernier en rejoignant la porte non sans tirer la langue à son frère.

De son côté, Fred avait également des choses à faire en cette première journée de juin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se motiver pour se rendre dans une allée si noire qu'elle portait le nom d'allée des embrumes. C'était le seul endroit où l'on pouvait trouver le dernier ingrédient qu'il leur manquait encore pour mettre un point final à la poudre de rappel. Mais à la seule pensée de cette matinée gâchée à faire des courses au lieu de tester de nouveau prototype rendait le jeune homme amer.

- Bon aller si j'y vais pas j'en serais pas débarrassé…

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Fred transplana directement devant la boutique qui l'intéressait. Son achat terminé, il remonta l'allée dangereusement calme et ne pu voir arriver dans son dos un sort le frapper de plein fouet. La puissance de ce sort l'envoya dévaler les escaliers et s'aplatir contre le mur au fond de l'impasse. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'il reprit ces esprits envoyant une réplique mais son agresseur vêtu d'une cape noire ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever que déjà un second sort assomma notre jumeau. L'homme cagoulé foudroya alors Fred de coups de pied.

La douleur causée par ces coups réveilla le jeune homme plusieurs heures plus tard. Il était arrivé, sans savoir comment, dans l'escalier menant à leur tout nouvel appartement. Il réussit à grand mal à atteindre sa porte d'entrée mais s'effondra juste après avoir réussi à l'ouvrir.

Il était déjà plus de 16 heures lorsque Charlotte pu enfin rentrer chez elle après une longue journée passée à l'école des aurors de Londres. A peine entrée dans l'immeuble; elle sursauta à l'entente d'un bruit. C'est avec prudence qu'elle grimpa les premières marches pour finalement courir après avoir aperçu un jeune homme dans un piteux état, allongé par terre.

- Salut, réussi à lui dire le jeune homme avec un sourire charmeur malgré le sang dégoulinant de son visage

- Je vais vous emmener jusqu'à votre lit…

- Vous trouvez pas ça un peu rapide?

Charlotte esquissa un sourire et pris le bras de Fred autour de son épaule pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois allongé sur le lit elle commença à le soigner à l'aide de formules magiques tout en lui demandant:

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?

- Où avez-vous appris tous ces sorts pour soigner?

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, en effet Fred se donnait le temps de trouver pour quelles raisons il pourrait être dans cet état… Ma mère était médicomage…

- était?

- Elle est décédée quand j'étais petite, alors je me suis toujours intéressée à cette magie ancienne, un peu pour me souvenir d'elle.

Un long silence s'en suivit.

- J'ai répondu à votre question, répondez à la mienne !

- Avec mon frère on tient le magasin de farces et attrapes en dessous, je me suis fait attaqué par un balai qui est censé avoir les mêmes caractéristiques qu'un cognard. Je crois que c'est une réussite…

- A c'est à vous que je dois ces odeurs et ces bruits d'explosions le taquina la jeune fille tout en observant le couloir pour trouver une pièce pouvant être la cuisine. Je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau ajouta-t- elle en se retournant vers Fred mais ce dernier venait déjà de rejoindre les bras de morphée.

- Dormez bien, vous avez besoin de repos…

Elle déposa une couverture sur ce corps blessé et regagna son appartement non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à ce voisin si mignon et si mystérieux, elle n'avait pas cru un instant à son histoire de balai-cognard.

Lorsque George rentra chez lui épuisé par cette journée à jouer l'adulte, il remarqua que la boutique était déjà fermée et cela ne fit qu'aggraver le sentiment qui l'avait poursuivi toute la journée : Fred avait eu des problèmes. Il dévala quatre à quatre les escaliers. En haut l'attendait une belle jeune femme appuyée le long du palier d'en face. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter:

- Bonsoir, je suis désolé il faut que je rentre chez moi je sens qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Mon frère…

- … va beaucoup mieux. J'ai été le voir toutes les demi-heures, il récupère.

- Qu'est qu'il s'est passé?

- Selon votre frère, une expérience qui a mal tourné …

Qu'est qu'avait bien pu inventé Fred, il n'effectuait jamais d'expérience seul, ils attendaient toujours d'être deux au cas où quelque chose tournait mal. Et George connaissait assez son frère pour savoir qu'il ne détournerait pas une règle qu'ils s'étaient tous deux fixés. C'était d'ailleurs les seules règles qu'ils respectaient.

- Oh le balai-cognard… s'essaya George,

- Oui répondit la jeune fille, toujours pas convaincue.

- Merci de vous être occupé de lui, je m'appelle George et le grand dadet que vous avez eu la chance de bichonner c'est Fred

- Charlotte, enchantée de faire enfin la connaissance des jumeaux Weasley… Votre réputation n'est plus à faire … depuis votre boutique se rattrapa la jeune fille. Elle ne devait avouer à personne que son grand père lui parlait souvent de ces élèves de Poudlard. Bon je vous laisse le rejoindre, mais si vous avez besoin de mon aide n'hésitez surtout pas!

- Encore Merci.

Ils regagnèrent tous deux leurs appartements respectifs. George se dirigea directement dans la chambre de son frère qui se réveilla en sentant cette présence si familière.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Je me souviens seulement que j'ai acheté la dent de dragon sur l'allée des embrumes, un homme dont je n'ai pas vu le visage m'a attaqué et je me suis réveillé ici en bas de l'immeuble. Et …un ange m'a sauvé ajouta Fred rêveur

- Un ange qui a pour prénom Charlotte. Tu ne te rappelles aucun détail sur la tenue, la taille de ton agresseur ? On ne peut pas laisser passer ça !!

- Je sais bien, j'enrage assez… mais il portait une capuche noire…impossible de le reconnaître.

- Encore une attaque de Mangemort, il devait s'ennuyer…

Pourtant trois jours après l'agression, Fred fut certain de l'identité de cet homme cagoulé…


	7. Chapter 7 : La raison des anciens

Le moment est enfin arrivé, ça faisait plus de deux semaines que Charlotte attendait cette réunion. Comme lui avait expliqué son grand-père elle s'était rendue dans cette maison, invisible aux personnes extérieures à l'ordre. Assise toute au bout d'une longue table, entourée de sorciers qu'elle n'avait pour la plupart jamais vu, son enthousiasme n'en démordait pas surtout depuis qu'elle savait qu'Albus ne pourrait pas présider cette assemblée. Elle savait que présent, il aurait été impossible pour elle de s'impliquer dans l'ordre, mais dans les circonstances actuelles, elle n'y manquerait pas !

Charlotte parcourue la table du regard à la recherche de visages familiers. Elle crut reconnaître Molly et Arthur Weasley, bien qu'elle ne les ait jamais vu avant aujourd'hui Albus lui en avait si souvent parlé qui lui semblait les connaître: Arthur et son amour du monde moldu, le talent de cuisinière de Molly qui ne faisait en rien oublier son caractère. Elle savait aussi qu'ils avaient 7 enfants dont 6 garçons, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment cette petite fille avait pu grandir dans un univers rempli de garçons. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait brièvement fait la connaissance de deux d'entre eux…La jeune fille nota l'absence de Minerva, et se demanda alors qui prendrait la place de son grande-père au bout de la table?

Un homme la sorti de ses pensées en ouvrant officiellement la réunion:

- Bonjour à tous, Albus ne pouvant être présent, c'est moi qui vais présider cette petite réunion, comme vous pouvez le voir nous sommes aujourd'hui en comité restreint. Cela pour une bonne raison, nous n'aurons ce soir qu'un sujet à traiter, nous devons mettre sur pied une nouvelle mission.

Charlotte buvait littéralement les paroles de ce Rogue, elle venait en effet d'entendre ses voisins s'indigner que Dumbledore ait laisser ce traître les prendre encore une fois de haut.

- Comme d'habitude nous avons besoin de savoir qui est prêt à s'impliquer dans une nouvelle mission sans en connaître tout de suite les moindre détails, vous connaissez tous le goût qu'à notre cher directeur en matière de secret…

A cette instant la jeune fille sentie ce regard noir la fixer, savait-il quelque chose?! Malgré ce doute, la jeune fille leva la main comme trois autres personnes, deux hommes assez jeunes que la guerre avait du faire vieillir trop vite et une femme âgée.

- C'est tout …, quel courage !! Oui, oui je sais, continua Rogue pour couvrir le brouhaha qui avait rempli la salle, vous avez déjà d'autre projets sur le feu… Bon, Messieurs, Madame Bonters vous ne me serez pas d'une grande aide… La réunion est de ce fait close.

Charlotte sentie une montée de colère l'envahir, et elle alors elle était transparente!! Elle aussi s'était proposée !!

Tout le monde rejoignit la sortie de cette maison en ruine mais quelqu'un retint la jeune fille par le bras:

- Vous vous pouvez nous aider.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva en compagnie de Rogue dans un bar miteux et désert.

- Que pouvez vous me dire à propos des amazones?!

Comment cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine pouvait-il autant l'énerver !! Voilà encore une personne qu'on pourrait appeler une tête à calques…Oui, vraiment il ne passait pas…

- Vous avez besoin d'un cours?!

- Ne jouez pas à la plus maligne avec moi, vous voulez vous rendre utile oui ou non ?

- Oui, évidemment, soupira le jeune fille

- Alors je vous écoute …

- Les amazones sont des femmes guerrières qui ne se préoccupent des hommes que pour se …se…reproduire. Elles vivent en recluse, comme l'indique leur nom, en forêt amazonienne et ont de nombreuses coutumes.

- Lesquelles?

- Elles se coupent un sein pour mieux tirer à l'arc, tuent les hommes après l'acte sexuel, leurs fils ne sont pour elles que des esclaves …

- Oui je vois, l'interrompu Rogue, vous m'avez l'air de connaître un peu près votre histoire mais il faut que vous sachiez que nous sommes au 21ème siècle

A cette remarque la jeune fille ne put retenir une grimace

- Ca fait déjà longtemps que leur clan c'est étendu au delà des frontières de l'amazonie. D'ailleurs, la raison pour laquelle nous avons cette discussion forte intéressante, est que l'ordre a découvert que certaines d'entre elles se sont appropriées nos forêts londoniennes. Elles y ont installées des campements permanents , et en dehors de toutes leur coutume et leur réunion les soirs elles vivent à Chelsea. Cela ne nous poserait aucun problème, même si pour ma part on aurait du les exterminer depuis des millénaires, des femmes qui font la loi on aura tout vu. Enfin… Notre problème est qu'elles comptent rejoindre les rangs de l'ennemi or leur habileté n'est plus à prouver. Elles seraient un énorme obstacle. C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de vous. Mais d'abord, êtes-vous actuellement amoureuse?

- Pardon !

- Vous m'avez bien compris. Les amazones ont en horreur les femmes qui vivent au dépend d'un homme, pour elles l 'amour qu'une femme peut porter au sexe opposé est un sacrilège. Et comme vous l'aurez compris nos avons besoin de vous infiltrer dans leur clan, or elles ne vous accepterons jamais si elles sentent une infime pointe d'amour, au mieux …elles vous tuerons.

Ignorant cette dernière remarque la jeune fille consentie à répondre:

- Non.

- Parfait.

- Pardon?

- J'ai dit parfait.

- Parfait pourquoi?

- Je vous pensez plus perspicace que ça Miss… vous n'avez réellement pas vu là où je voulez en venir?

- Disons plutôt que je n'osais pas y croire…

- Et bien remettez vous de vos émotions, vous avez deux semaines pour éviter tous les don juan qui se mettrons sur votre passage mais aussi, pour apprendre à tirer à l'arc. Cela fait, vous aurez à rejoindre un groupe d'amazones isolé au nord de Chelsea…

- Oh juste ça…

- Comment ça juste ça?

- Je pensais également que j'aurais par exemple à me couper un sein …

- C'est à vous de voir…

Rogue du percevoir la grimace que venait de faire Charlotte, car il ne prit pas le temps de la laisser parler avant de continuer.

- Il va de soi que nous n'allons pas vous laisser devenir une vraie Amazone même si je ne pense pas qu'une poitrine soit plus importante que des vies humaines… et nous vous conseillons de rechercher également des moyens d'échapper à tout ça.

- Ca ne doit pas être un gros problème… quelques sort de transparence et…

- … certes. Faites comme bon vous semble…

La jeune-fille grimaça pour la énième fois de son entretien avec le professeur et esquissa un pas vers la sortie, avant de se faire rattraper:

- Oh… j'oubliais… nous ne choisissons pas les dates auxquelles les membres doivent prendre part au mission et il se trouve que la votre débutera juste à la période que les Amazones appellent fécondaria…

- Et ça consiste en?

- Vous avez réellement besoin que je vous explique.

- Pour retirer cette idée persistante que vous voulez me faire coucher avec un homme juste pour une mission.

- Je ne pensais pas vous choquer… vous la femme si forte comme vous voulez le faire paraître. Mais c'est bien pour cela que nous vous avons laisser deux semaines pour réfléchir à des solutions qui vous permettrez d'échapper à ce … détail.

- Détail? Un détail? Se faire couper un sein est un détail à côté de ça!

- Je pense également… sur ce… cultivez-vous…

- Quoi?! Vous allez me laisser comme ça?

- Bonne soirée Miss Flamel…

- Je…

- Dormez bien…

- Mais…

La porte se referma sur une jeune femme qui se demandait si son grand-père n'avait pas finalement raison…


	8. Chapter 8

- Tu penses que c'est Zonko qui t'aurais fait ça?

Les jumeaux profitaient de leur après-midi pour ranger leurs nouvelles inventions et échanger quelques paroles qui cette fois étaient bien sérieuses. George venait de remettre sur le tapis cette histoire que Fred avait essayé de faire avaler à leur voisine… un balai cognard…

- Faut être logique George… tu trouves pas ça bizarre, juste au moment où j'allais mettre la main sur le seul ingrédient qui nous manquait…

- Ca aurait put être n'importe qui…

- Mais tu te souviens de ce hibou qu'on a reçu juste au moment où on en parlait…

- Hasard…

- Hasard également que ce fut une lettre de menace.

- Pas de menaces Fred, on avait mis en vente le bonbon nuageux un jour avant qu'on en ait le droit officiellement. On aurait fait pareil à sa place.

- Alors comment tu expliques que notre gant auto guitariste soit en vente chez lui avant même qu'on est eu le temps de le tester?

- Ok, il nous a volé ça mais entre nous, combien de sorciers peuvent se venter d'avoir une guitare chez eux? Sans guitare, le gant n'est rien… Et puis, où est le rapport avec la potion de rappel?

Fred n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer que le hibou de leur horloge le rappela à l'ordre. Encore une fois, il avait perdu, encore une fois, il devait se coller « aux affaires de grands ». Il fit un signe dépité de la tête vers son frère et disparu trop tôt pour l'entendre dire:

- Faudrait que je perde une fois au moins, où il va finir par comprendre qu'il y a un truc. Depuis la réunion avec les fournisseurs, ma technique ne m'a jamais fait défaut.

- Excusez-moi…

Sans même tourner la tête vers cette voix féminine, il répondit nonchalamment:

- Désolé, c'est fermé…

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

Cette phrase suffit à convaincre le jeune homme de se retourner, et il ne put refreiner un sourire en voyant le visage de sa voisine.

- Je… je voulais savoir si vous saviez où je peux apprendre à tirer à l'arc?

- J'éviterais de vous demander pourquoi et je vais essayer de vous répondre avec le plus de professionnalisme possible … Ici.

- Je me doutais que j'obtiendrais une réponse comme celle-ci en venant. Mais… je ne désire pas une simple invention… j'aimerais réellement apprendre à tirer…

- … comme une Amazone.

- Hum… on va dire ça.

- J'avais bien compris… On commence quand vous voulez…

Et d'un coup de baguette, George fit apparaître une cible qui vint se coller le long d'une étagère et tendit à la jeune fille un arc tendu et quelques flèches.

- J'aurais dû penser avant à mettre une cible là-bas, c'est plus beau qu'un rideau pour cacher la misère.

Une bonne heure s'écoula avant qu'une nouvelle fois, ce satané hibou ne casse l'atmosphère complice qui s'était installé. George fit disparaître le tout aussi rapidement qu'il les avait installé et se tourna vers Charlotte, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres:

- Et bien, maintenant qu'on a tiré ensemble, et que l'on sait qu'on va être amené à le refaire, il serait peut-être concevable de se tutoyer…

- Je pourrais même dire que c'est avec plaisir que je tutoierai un aussi bon professeur.

Elle agrémenta cette phrase d'un clin d'œil qui accentua le sourire du jeune homme. Ce dernier sortit un instant de sa ligne de vue en allant dans la réserve et en revînt avec un tube d'une couleur bleue. Il le tendit à le jeune femme, en lui expliquant brièvement:

- Crème de ratatissement, suffit de l'appliquer sur la zone à diminuer. Je pense que ça peut t'aider. Encore faut-il que tu n'oublies pas de la mettre avant de venir la prochaine fois. Je te montrerais bien comment faire, mais je pense que ça serai un peu rapide…

- Oui après tout, nous avons juste tiré… quelques flèches.

- Et bien, pour le prochain rendez-vous, inutile de te donner mon adresse, il te suffit de passer et de me dire quoi.

- Alors je pense que ça sera assez rapidement.

- C'est toi qui vois.

- En tout cas, merci pour ça.

Elle approcha son visage du sien et lui fit deux simples bises. Le jeune homme la regarda partir, comprenant désormais pourquoi son frère l'avait prise pour un ange. Il se gifla mentalement pour se remettre au travail, et les quelques minutes le séparant du retour de Fred lui parurent une éternité. Il avait déjà hâte de le rendre jaloux en lui narrant son après-midi.


	9. Chapter 9

Ce n'est pourtant que plusieurs heures plus tard que Fred passa enfin la porte du magasin.

- T'en a mis du temps, tu vas encore me dire que tu n'a pas vu passer l'heure, ironisa George en pensant à sa dernière absence.

Mais lorsqu'il vit le regard noir de Fred, il ajouta:

- Ok, c'est peut-être encore tôt pour en rire.

- Non c'est pas ça. Je suis passé voir Zonko…

- Quoi ?!

- Je suis passé voir Zonko, répéta son jumeau

- Merci je suis pas encore sourd, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?! Tu as été si blessé dans ton ego!

- J'avais besoin de savoir.

George comprit par ses simples mots que cette histoire avait plus profondément touché son frère qu'il voulait bien le croire.

- Je t'écoute, qu'est que tu as appris?!

Fred fit apparaître une table basse entourée de deux fauteuils confortables, ainsi que diverses salades parfaites en cette douce fin de soirée.

- Ce n'est pas lui …

- Oh !

Le jeune homme se mit alors à raconter en détail son entretien avec le fabricant de farces et attrapes le plus doué de sa génération. Il expliqua comment il avait « aidé » ce dernier à passer aux aveux.

- T'as utilisé la potion de délilangue !!! Mais … et les effets secondaires ! S'écria George

- Maintenant que j'y pense, il les a plutôt bien supporté.

- Tu plaisantes ?! Repris le jumeau tout à coup plus calme vu la perspective d'une nouvelle commercialisation. Ben racontes !

- En fait j'ai trouvé comment parer les désagréments qu'on a subit avec cette potion, il suffit d'y ajouter de la chlorophylle.

- Fred, tu crois peut être que je vais croire que tu avais penser à chercher un moyen d'éviter à Zonko ces brûlures ?! Tu veux une auréole… allez accouches…

- En fait, j'avais pas vu mais il mangeait un chewing gum lorsque je lui ai …euh…offert de boire la potion.

- Le pauvre, dire qu'il va être à l'origine de la commercialisation… Bref, ce n'est pas lui ? Tu en es sur ?!

- Oui, mais, il nous a bien, selon ces mots, emprunté le gant. Il a profité de notre absence pour s'introduire dans la boutique mais même avant qu'il me dise qu'il n'a jamais mis les pieds dans l'allée des embrumes, j'ai bien vu qu'il était incapable de faire ça. Il est simplement jaloux du succès de la boutique et il meurt de trouille qu'on lui fasse de l'ombre mais je le vois vraiment pas agresser quelqu'un! De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas mentir avec cette potion sous peine de ressentir une douleur mal placée, et tu sais comme moi qu'il est impossible de cacher une telle douleur…

- Effectivement. Grimaça George se rappelant de mauvais souvenir. Alors il ne reste plus que l'hypothèse du mangemort qui s'ennuie…A moins avis c'était une attaque gratuite et isolée. Tu devrais oublier cette histoire, on ne retrouvera jamais celui qui t'as fait ça!

- Mouais, fut la seule réponse de son jumeau pas trop convaincu par cette perspective.

C'est épuisés que les jeunes hommes remontèrent à leur appartement, George en oubliant même de relater son après midi qui en aurait fait pâlir son frère. Et ce n'est que le lendemain, jour de fermeture de la boutique que Fred découvrit ce rapprochement.

- George, on frappe à la porte, va ouvrir, je sors de la douche !!

-…

- GEORGE !! C'est pas vrai…

Fred vu l'absence de réponse de son jumeau du se résigner à ouvrir la porte vêtu uniquement d'une serviette de bain enroulée autour de sa taille.

- Oh…bonjour, je dérange peut être?

L'hôte nullement gêné fit à sa voisine l'un de ses sourire charmeur connu de toutes les jeunes filles de Poudlard.

- Évidemment que non, tu seras toujours la bien venue. Entre dans notre humble demeure.

Il entraîna Charlotte dans le salon qui servait également de cuisine avec comme seule séparation un comptoir qui ressemblait en tout point à un authentique bar des années 50. On devinait facilement que ce lieu était occupé par des hommes, de la table ensorcelée pour être tour à tour billard, table de poker et, moins souvent, table à manger, aux fauteuils en cuir noir. Les deux adolescents prirent place au bar, non sans que Fred par un simple mouvement de baguette ne retrouve une tenue présentable: jean, chemise bleu et ses éternelles tongs marrons. En effet depuis leur entrée dans la vie active plus questions de porter leurs affreux pulls, sauf évidemment lorsqu'une visite de leur mère était prévue.

- Il ne fallait pas te changer pour moi…dit la jeune fille le plus sincèrement du monde en revoyant le torse de son voisin que le quidditch avait avantageusement sculpté grâce à de longues années de pratique.

La remarque de la jeune fille fit rire Fred, mais il reprit son sérieux pour faire ce qu'il aurait du faire il a longtemps.

- Merci. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier depuis l'autre soir…

- C'était un plaisir.

Après un long moment où ni l'un ni l'autre n'osèrent rompre le silence, Fred détourna enfin son regard de ce doux regard noisette.

- Que me vaut ta charmante visite?

- Je suis venue chercher George.

- Oh…

- Me voilà, salut Miss !! Je te manquais déjà, je vois que tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi.

- Eh oui, j'ai vraiment besoin d'y arriver au plus vite…

- J'ai manqué un épisode, les coupa Fred déboussolé par cette soudaine complicité entre son frère et celle qui aimait appeler son ange.

- J'aide Charlotte à apprendre à tirer à l'arc, je te l'ai pas dit?

- Non !!

- D'ailleurs ça serait bien qu'on s'y mette!

- Ok, pas de problème ma belle. Tu viens avec nous frangin, demanda George sachant très bien que son frère serait obligé de détourner l'offre puisqu'il devait se rendre à la banque pour demander l'ouverture d'un coffre.

C'est donc avec un regard assassin pour son frère que Fred parti à son rendez-vous. Avant de transplanter il se retourna vers Charlotte qui lui adressa un sourire ce qui ensoleilla toute sa journée. Enfin jusqu'à une certaine rencontre…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Un ange gardien

Fred ressortit de la banque Gringott vers 17 h, après un long entretien avec un gobelin, il était confiant, leur affaire prenait une belle tournure. Ouvrir un coffre si jeune était très rare, il avait même pu déposer quelques galions dans celui de ses parents. C'est de si bonne humeur qu'il décida de rentrer à l'appartement en marchant, après tout il ne mettrait que 10 minutes et ça lui permettrait de rêvasser…Ses pensées s'orientèrent rapidement vers une jeune fille blonde, aux yeux noisettes que Fred n'arrivait pas à sortir de son esprit depuis qu'elle lui avait sourit le matin même. Il enviait son frère qui avait passer la matinée et peut être plus avec leur voisine. Le jeune homme avait littéralement craqué sur Charlotte et ce depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu même si lui avait été à ce moment là invisible pour elle. Et le fait qu'elle l'aide en si mauvaise posture le jour de l'agression n'avait fait que renforcer le petit pincement au cœur qu'il l'avait dès qu'il l'apercevait.

Fred ressentit tout à coup une immense douleur dans le bas du dos et s'effondra inconscient dans la ruelle. Lorsqu'il entrouvrit les yeux, il sentit un homme le frôler, un homme qui portait à son poignée une marque si mortellement connue de tout le monde magique. Il était allongé sur une table et n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était…tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il lui était impossible de bouger le moindre muscle et qu'il devait lutter pour ne pas reperdre conscience. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait envie de dormir, non il avait besoin de dormir. Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, il sombra dans un sommeil artificiel.

- Fred, mon Dieu, FRED !!!

Le jeune homme entrouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à face avec un ange. Mais pas n'importe quel ange, Son ange. Il esquissa un sourire.

- Fred !! Cria Charlotte. Tu m'entends?

- Quelle heure est-il?

- Oh …tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Il est presque 23 h !

Fred se redressa avec difficulté et essaya de se relever, mais voyant qu'il grimaçait de douleur Charlotte le soutenu.

- Je te ramène chez toi. Tu crois être en état pour transplaner, je vais t'aider.

- Oui, merci…encore.

C'est un George faisant les cents pas qu'il trouvèrent en entrant dans l'appartement. Dès qu'il les vit entrer il courut soulager Charlotte du poids de son frère et aida Fred à s'asseoir sur un des fauteuil en cuir. Quelques minutes plus tard après une potion revigorante préparé par la jeune fille, Fred avait retrouver des forces et surtout des couleurs.

- Qu'est qui c'est passé? Demanda son jumeau

- Vous voulez peut être que je vous laisse? Proposa la jeune fille en se levant de l'accoudoir de Fred

- Non reste, ça fait deux fois que tu es là pour moi, je te dois bien la vérité.

Charlotte reprit sa place et écouta attentivement, tout comme George la mésaventure de son voisin. Il commença par avouer à la jeune fille ce qui s'était passé quelques jours plutôt et fut surpris qu'elle ne sois pas plus étonnée.

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'avais gobé ton histoire? Je sais que je suis blonde, mais là c'était gros quand même. Un balai cognard qui aurait l'idée d'inventer un truc pareil?

- Nous!! Se défendit George. Ce qui fit rire le trio. Bon Fred, tu arrêtes de tourner autour du pot, passe à l'essentiel.

- La dernière chose que je me souvienne c'est que je rentrais à pied à l'appartement vers 17 h. Et après mes derniers souvenir remontent à il n'y a même pas 15 min lorsque Charlotte m'a aidé à transplanter ici!

- Et les 6 heures qu'il y a entre les deux?

- Le trou noir. Je revois quand même la marque sur son poigné. Maintenant on sait qu'il s'agissait bien d'un mangemort. Mais ça explique pas pourquoi.

- Je comprends rien. Pourquoi …t'enlever et te relâcher 6 heures plus tard. C'est bizarre que tu t'en souvienne pas. Pourquoi il te garderait inconscient pour ensuite te laisser repartir?

- Peut être que j'étais pas inconscient les 6 heures? Peut être qu'il a simplement effacer les souvenirs de ses dernières heures. Et s'il se servait de moi pour faire leur sale boulot sans se salir les mains? S'inquiéta Fred. Imaginez, j'ai peut être tué quelqu'un de mes propres mains cette nuit et je n'en ai aucun souvenir, je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'empêcher.

La jeune fille se dit que décidément, il n'était jamais au bon endroit au bon moment.

Fred se prit la tête entre les mains, à cet instant il imaginait toutes les horreurs possible que pouvait lui faire faire un sorcier sous le sortilège impero. C'est seulement lorsqu'il sentit la main de sa voisine lui caresser avec douceur le dos en signe de soutien qu'il arrêta de broyer du noir et releva la tête.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, si ce n'est pas une chose isolée et qu'il se sert de toi. Il faut en parler à Papa. Proposa George inquiet comme jamais pour son frère.

- Ca va pas !! On ne peut pas faire ça; il en parlerait illico à Maman et adieu la boutique !! Je vais être plus attentif, un contre un j'ai de quoi me défendre.

- Mais tu dis toi même qu'il t'attaque toujours par derrière…

- Je sais bien Charlotte, mais tu connais notre métier, il suffit qu'on fasse en sorte que je puisse voir dans mon dos et le problème sera résolu.

- J'espère que tu as raison. Conclut son jumeau.

- Il faut que je vous laisse, ça va aller tous les deux?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, encore merci …pour tout.

Charlotte se leva, embrassa George, elle fit de même pour Fred.

- Prends soin de toi! Murmura t'elle au creux de l'oreille de ce dernier qui ne put réprimer un frisson.

-…

- Fred! Ouou !! Elle est partie ! Ca fait 5 bonnes minutes qu'elle a refermé la porte!! Ok…va te coucher! Je descend à l'atelier réfléchir à une solution qui te permettra d'avoir les yeux derrière la tête.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Le moment des confidences

C'était aujourd'hui leur cinquième cours, mais George sentait que quelque chose clochait. Charlotte était nerveuse, et ratait beaucoup trop souvent le cœur de cible. Depuis le deuxième cours, elle se releva être d'une grande adresse dans le maniement de l'arc, le baume de ratatissement lui avait permis de réduire le volume de son sein droit qui ne lui provoquait donc plus aucune gêne. Pourtant pour la troisième fois de la matinée, la flèche de la jeune fille se planta carrément à l'extérieur de la cible.

- C'est pas vrai, j'arrive à rien aujourd'hui !!

- Tu veux faire une pause?

- Oui si ça t'embête pas.

Les deux adolescents sortirent de la réserve du magasin pour aller s'installer dans l'appartement des jumeaux.

- Chocolat viennois toujours? Proposa George et sans attendre la réponse de sa voisine il lui tendit une tasse déjà remplie.

Une complicité certaine s'était installée entre eux depuis que George était devenu comme il aimait le rappeler à son jumeau, professeur particulier.

- Merci.

- Bon tu me dis ce qui te tracasse?

- Je…rien, pourquoi?

- Tu veux toujours rien me dire…soupira George quelque peu déçu. Je sais bien que tu me caches quelque chose, une fille ne peut pas mettre autant d'ardeur à apprendre à tirer à l'arc. Depuis le début je sais qu'il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça. Et j'avais espéré que tu me fasses assez confiance pour en parler.

- Tu es mon ami, le seul que j'ai à Londres et tu sais parfaitement que je te fais confiance Georgie…

- N'essayes pas de me charmer, dis moi simplement ce qui te mets dans cet état. Je peux peut être t'aider?

- Euh non, vraiment pas, la jeune fille partie dans un fou rire à la simple idée d'imaginer ce don juan entouré d'amazones.

- J'ai au moins réussi à te faire rire même si pour ça faut que tu te payes ma tête!

Redevenant sérieux le jeune homme revînt sur le sujet qui le préoccupait tant, il sentait bien que sa voisine et amie était soucieuse voir même inquiète.

- Charlotte…

- Ok, ok mais promets moi de le garder pour toi !! Et je sais que Fred et toi ne faîtes qu'un mais j'interdit de lui en parler. J'ai ta parole? C'est important!

- Oui, je t'écoute, mais il va pas apprécier du tout qu'on en un secret en commun…

- Il ne saura même pas qu'il y a un …secret. On est d'accord.

George acquiesça de la tête. Charlotte lui expliqua alors son implication dans l'ordre en omettant volontairement certains détails comme l'identité de son grand-père.

- J'y crois pas !! Et dire que nos parents nous tannent en nous disant qu'on est trop jeunes…

- …et je crois qu'ils ont raison. Écoute je dois commencer mon infiltration dans moins d'une semaine et j'ai peur. J'ai rendez-vous ce soir avec un membre de l'ordre auquel je dois exposer mes solutions aux problèmes rencontrer à cause des nombreuse coutumes des amazones!

- Si tu ne te sens pas prête dis leur que tu ne peux pas le faire, répliqua le jumeau tout à coup très protecteur envers celle qui était devenue son amie.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, comme je te l'ai expliqué, je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire, ils ont besoin de moi. Et c'est important pour moi de m'impliquer dans l'ordre. Mais il me reste un gros « détail » à régler et j'ai beau le retourner dans tous les sens je ne vois aucune issue.

- Quel détail?

- L'ordre a déjà préparer le terrain, ce qui fait que les Amazones auront normalement très facilement confiance en moi, ce qui est bien ,ajouta-t-elle sous le regard interrogateur de George. Mais je serais donc conviée à participer au fécondaria…je ne pourrais pas y couper.

- Et c'est?

- C'est la période où les Amazones se reproduisent. D'après ce que j'ai lu, elles se mettent sur leur trente et un, et organisent une fête où seront conviés tous les plus beaux mâles de l'Angleterre. Elles les choisissent pour leur gênes: l'intelligence, la charme, la ruse, la force physique sont pour elles des critères essentiels. Cette nuit permet à toutes les Amazones qui ont préalablement bu une potion de fécondité de tomber enceinte et ainsi d'agrandir leur armée. Mon but est de les amener à ce que cette armée soit présente dans nos forces et non contre nous.

- Oh je vois le problème…Tu ne peux pas simplement te porter pale!!

- George, je suis sérieuse…

Le jeune homme remarqua que les mains de la jeune fille ne cessait de trembler. Il s'approcha donc d'elle et la pris dans ses bras pour la calmer. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le désarrois de son amie qui allait devoir s'offrir à un inconnu pour ralier les Amazones à leur cause.

- Invite moi à cette fête!

- Quoi …

- Je serais l'homme que tu choisiras. Elles ne font pas ça toutes ensemble?

Il continua à exposer son idée après le signe négatif de tête de Charlotte.

- Alors il suffira qu'on s'isole, tu viendras dormir à la maison et …ni vu ni connu…

- Elles doivent sentir ton odeur sur moi si je veux rejoindre le camp en vie.

- Ben on sera oublier de passer la nuit ensemble alors…Pour dormir…

Charlotte rigola en voyant George se rattraper aussi vite. Elle se rendit compte à cette instant que ça serait grâce à lui si elle arrivait à mener à bien cette mission. Il lui avait apprit à tirer à l'arc, lui avait résolu sans le vouloir le souci du sein et venait de la soulager du problème qu'elle pensait insurmontable depuis près de deux semaines. Elle resserra son étreinte, des larmes perlant ses joues et resta en long moment dans les bras de son ami. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir fait sa connaissance, il la rassurait, elle se sentait bien.

-Heureux d'être utile. Ajouta George tout en embrassant sa voisine sur le front.

C'est ce moment que choisit Fred pour rentrer manger après un matinée passée à la boutique. En entrant il découvrit donc son ange dans les bras de son frère et ressenti comme un coup de poignard s'enfoncer lentement dans son ventre. Pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui était entrain de consoler sa voisine. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal qu'elle soit dans les bras de son frère ou le fait de voir les larmes sur ses joues.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Besoin de décompresser

- Oh bonjour Fred! S'exclama la jeune fille tout en s'éloignant de George pour faire la bise au dernier arrivé et elle ne pu s 'empêcher de l'enlacer, trop brièvement au goût de ce dernier. Ce moment de tendresse permit à Fred d'effacer de sa mémoire la scène qui lui avait fait tant de mal quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Ca va?

- Beaucoup mieux maintenant.

- Euh…les enfants je dois prendre la relève à la boutique. Frangin tu prends soin d'elle!

George ne laissa pas le temps à son jumeau de répondre, il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit après avoir passer la main dans les cheveux de Charlotte.

- Bon t'as besoin de te changer les idées on dirait !!

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Je t'embarque…

Fred attrapa la main de la jeune fille et ils arrivèrent, non sans suie, à destination. Les deux adolescent se retrouvèrent devant un stand qui louait des canoës.

- Une petite virée en mer te fera du bien! Affirma le jumeau

- Bonjour les amoureux!! Qu'est qu'il vous faut?

- Un canoë confo s'il te paît Martin.

- Ok Fred, vous avez deux heures pour 8 gallions.

Et c'est sans perdre de temps que Fred aida Charlotte à s'installer dans le canoë avant de régler Martin et d'embarquer à son tour à l'arrière, place où le rameur avait la lourde responsabilité de tourner. Après quelques minutes silencieuses à découvrir la verdure encadrant la rivière la jeune fille remercia son coéquipier d'un jour.

- Merci Fred, on ne pense plus à rien ici, le cadre est vraiment magnifique.

- Ma vue n'est pas mal non plus, répondit le jeune homme en pensant plus, lui, à la nuque et au dos de Charlotte qui étaient libre de tous vêtements, avantage d'un dos-nu.

Pendant plus d'une heure et demi, ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de simples détails jusqu'aux choses qu'ils leur tenaient réellement à cœur. Fred apprit ainsi que sa voisine suivait des cours dans la prestigieuse école d'auror de Londres et lui, il lui parla de sa famille, sa grande famille qui était formée des personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus au monde. Puis la turbulence du jumeau eut besoin de reprendre sa place et c'est ainsi qu'il retourna le canoë envoyant par la même occasion sa coéquipière à l'eau.

- Je t'ai pourtant dit de pas te lever si tu voulais pas que le canoë chavire.

- Qui te dit que je ne le voulais pas?

- T'es incroyable…

Fred se félicita intérieurement de ce coup de mettre qui lui permit de découvrir les délicieuses formes de sa voisines soulignés par des vêtements maintenant trempés. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que celle-ci profitait également du même spectacle, et c'est pour se forcer à arrêter de regarder que le jeune fille l'éclaboussa. S'en suivit une bataille d'eau mémorable, ainsi qu'une licorne aquatique. Où le seul but du jeu était de noyer son adversaire. Après sa énième tasse Charlotte réalisa l'heure.

- Bon, il serait temps de rendre notre monture.

- Déjà!!

- Et oui déjà, si tu n'avais pas fait l'enfant on serait arrivé à l'heure qu'il est. On va devoir payer une amende pour le retard ! Le taquina Charlotte.

- Oh pour une heure il va pas en faire un fromage…

De retour à l'appartement des jumeaux la jeune fille remercia Fred pour la très agréable après-midi qu'il avait passé ensemble et déclina l'invitation de ce dernier à dîner. Après avoir embrassé le jumeau un peu déçu par ce refus elle regagna son appartement, pris une douche en vitesse et transplana devant ce bar toujours aussi miteux.

- Bonsoir Miss.

- Bonsoir.

- Je vous en pris, bon vu qu'on a tous les deux d'autres préoccupations que ces rendez-vous nocturnes, je vous propose d'aller droit au but. J'expose les problèmes, vous vos solutions. Votre sein droit?

- Un baume de ratatissement.

- Le tir à l'arc?

- J'ai appris et je me débrouille plutôt bien.

- Je prendrais ça pour une solution. Dit narquoisement Rogue. Et le fécondaria?

- J'ai trouvé mon partenaire.

- Puis-je avoir une précision…

- George Weasley.

- Je vois que vous savez vous entourer. Répliqua Rogue dans un ton plein d'ironie. Un Weasley, un des pires de surcroît …Croyez-vous qu'il soit réellement digne de confiance?

- Il a toute ma confiance. Répliqua sèchement Charlotte

- Soit !! Vu que vous semblez avoir pensé à l'essentiel et que j'ai appris de source sur que vous saviez monter à cheval votre mission débutera donc demain en début d'après-midi…

- …si tôt !

- C'est effectivement plus tôt que prévu mais vous semblez sure de vous et Indra, la chef actuelle du clan des amazones vivant à Chelsea se tarde de vous rencontrer. Un certain loup-garou lui a longuement parler de vous. Elle vous attendra à l'orée de la forêt des Torpelles à 14 Heures précises. Sur ce, bonne nuit Miss Flamel.

La sensation de bien être que Charlotte avait ressenti toute l'après midi en compagnie de Fred s'évapora aussi vite que disparut cet homme aux cheveux si gras.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Un vent d'adieu

- QUOI !!! Mais c'est bien trop tôt!!

- George, arrête de crier comme ça Fred est dans l'arrière salle, il va t'entendre. Je ne suis pas venue en parler, juste te prévenir que je ne serais pas là pendant quelques jours. C'était pour éviter que tu t'inquiètes!

- Oh, rien que ça!! Savoir que tu vas passer ces quelques jours de vacances avec des amazones tu crois que ça me rassure.

- Baisse d'un ton, Fred va finir par entendre! Supplia la jeune fille

- Oui ben il serait peut être temps que tu lui dises.

- Tu seras bien assez d'un à t'inquiéter pour moi, et avec ses absences il a déjà largement son lot de soucis! Justement en parlant de ça, j'aimerais savoir où vous en êtes avec les lunettes à vision inversée?

- Ca avance.

- George, je suis inquiète pour ton frère. Il faut vraiment prendre ses absences au sérieux et tout faire pour que ces lunettes soit prête au plus vite, avant que ce mangemort ne retente quelque chose.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en suis conscient.

- Toi je sais mais lui non !! Il se croit assez fort pour se défendre tout seul, et trop de confiance implique souvent imprudence…

- Qui est fort?

- Tiens quand on parle du loup…

- Bon les garçons je vous laisse.

Charlotte pris les jumeaux chacun leur tour dans ses bras, elle ne savait pas si elle allait les revoir, même si George devait l'aider à passer l'épreuve de fécondaria …encore faut-il qu'elle soit encore en vie pour la passer. Elle apprécia donc ces moments de tendresse avec ses jumeaux préférés comme si c'était les derniers, un vent d'adieu planait sur leurs têtes.

- George, je te tiens au courant pour la fête. Fred, promet moi de prendre soin de toi et de ne pas jouer les héros!

George sourit à cette dernière phrase, lui seul savait qui en ce moment jouait les héros, ou plutôt les héroïnes. Mais lui seul également savait vers quel danger s'éloignait celle qui était en peu de temps devenue sa meilleure amie.

- Quelle fête? Pourquoi je suis pas au courant moi!

Mais la jeune fille était déjà sortie de la boutique sans répondre à cette dernière question trop occupée à cacher ses larmes de peurs et d'appréhension. Peur, elle avait peur de ne plus les revoir, peur qu'à cause de cette mission elle doive s'éloigner de ces amis. Et bien sur elle appréhendait le moment où elle se trouverait face à Indra, rien que ce prénom lui donnait des frissons.

- George, c'est quoi cette histoire de fête?

- Mais rien, je vais à une soirée avec Charlotte, mais elle ne connaît pas encore la date et vu qu'elle part quelques jours en vacances elle me préviendra sûrement par hibou. Voilà tu sais toi Monsieur je veux toujours tout savoir surtout quant il s'agit de notre voisine…

- Oh ça va. Elle part en vacances? Mais elle m'a rien dit !

- Seulement quelques jours, elle doit rentrer au plus tard dans 3 jours…enfin j'espère rajouta George pour lui même.

- Bon tu viens, elle m'a fait promettre de m'occuper de tes beaux yeux!

- Ah ouais!

- Ou peut être qu'elle a simplement parlé de lunettes…

- Tu te trouves drôle?

Charlotte attendait maintenant depuis un quart d'heure au point de rendez-vous, pas qu'Indra était en retard. Mais la jeune fille avait voulu être en avance. Peu à peu le volume de son sein droit disparu signe que le baume faisait son effet ce qui lui laissait deux heures avant de devoir en remettre. Elle avait enfin reçu son ordre de mission, envoyé de la main d'une certaine Rose qui serait son intermédiaire avec l'ordre.

A 14 heures piles, une femme âgée à vue d'œil d'une trentaine d'années s'approcha.

- Tu dois être Charlotte?

- Oui, et toi Indra ?

- Effectivement, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Mais je t'imaginais plus vieille.

- Déçue?

- Non, bien au contraire. Tu me suis, les filles nous attendent pour commencer le rituel d'initiation. Vous êtes neuf , on en veut une!

En entrant dans la lisière de la forêt, deux chevaux attendaient les jeunes femmes. Par un signe de tête Indra fit comprendre à l'amazone en herbe de monter le cheval noir. Après une course effrénée d'une trentaines de minutes, elles arrivèrent au lieu de réunion, des dizaines de femmes étaient regroupées autour d'un feu de camp. Charlotte descendit de sa monture et suivit Indra au centre du groupe où se trouvaient déjà les huit jeunes filles qu'elle devina comme étant ces concurrentes.

- Bon comme vous le savez toutes des épreuves vont vous être imposées pour savoir laquelle d'entre vous à le plus sa place parmi nous. Vous venez de passer la première épreuve. Koeska est un cheval très sauvage, et accorde très difficilement sa confiance. Or l'une de vous n'a eu aucun mal à l'apprivoiser, c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi docile.

Personne n'eut longtemps à chercher qui pouvait bien être cette chanceuse puisque le dit cheval était au même instant entrain de sentir la main de Charlotte.

- Mais monter à cheval n'est pas la seule aptitude nécessaire pour être une bonne amazone. Pour la prochaine étape à vos arcs.

Neufs arcs apparurent aux pieds des neufs prétendantes, ainsi qu'une cible à une bonne vingtaine de mètres d'elle. Les entraînements de Charlotte se révélèrent plus que bénéfique puisqu 'elle fut le seule à atteindre le cœur de cible sous les applaudissements des Amazones. Et c'est donc sans grande surprise que les huit autres candidates furent ramenées à la lisière du bois alors que Charlotte fut cordialement invitée à passer la nuit en sein du clan des Amazones de Chelsea.

- Charlotte, c'est un honneur pour moi de te dire que tu as été plus qu'à la hauteur de ta réputation. Lunard ne m'a pas mentit, tu nous seras d'une grande aide. Comme cadeau de bien venu tu auras comme toute amazone qui se respecte un cheval digne de ton talent. Koeska est à toi, prends en soin. Mais de ce fait tu auras comme première tache de capturer un cheval sauvage pour notre prochaine amazone. La confiance d'une amazone est dure à avoir, mais une fois accordée elle l'est pour toujours.


End file.
